vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Guido Van Den Bossche
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Guido_Van_Den_Bossche" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Guido Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat van 30 december 1991 tot en met 13 december 1999 en op 5 januari 2018 vertolkt wordt door Karel Deruwe. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Guido Van den Bossche is de oudste zoon van Anna Dierckx en Pierre Van den Bossche. Hij heeft één broer Jan Van den Bossche, twee zussen Rita Van den Bossche en Marleen Van den Bossche en één halfbroer Georges Van den Bossche. Bij de start van de reeks is Guido al 25 jaar getrouwd met Marie-Rose De Putter. Samen hebben ze twee kinderen: Peter Van den Bossche en Veronique Van den Bossche. Guido en Marie-Rose lijken het perfecte huwelijk te hebben, maar niets is minder waar. Marie-Rose kan het niet laten om Guido te bedriegen, omdat hij een echte workaholic is. Zelfs wanneer Guido maandenlang wordt ontvoerd, bedriegt ze hem met haar advocaat Jean-Michel Le Croix. Guido vraagt de scheiding aan. Later vindt Guido opnieuw het liefdesgeluk bij psychologe Claire De Ruyter. De twee zijn perfect gelukkig samen, al is Claire meermaals jaloers over de hechte vriendschap die Guido nog met Marie-Rose heeft. Wanneer Guido en Claire in Malta verblijven, volgt er een aanslag van huurmoordenaar De Cobra waarvan Claire het slachtoffer wordt en sterft. Na de tijdsprong tijdens het zesde seizoen heeft Guido een relatie met thuisverpleegster Els D'hollander. De twee worden verliefd en trouwen met elkaar. Ook hun geluk blijft niet lang duren wanneer Guido in Malta wordt vermoord door sekteleden van Salomon. Tijdens het 27ste seizoen, 18 jaar later na Guido's dood, komt aan het licht dat Guido sowieso zou sterven in Malta na de toediening van dodelijk gif op de tandpasta van Guido. Herwig Verleyen deed dit indertijd omdat Veronique haar vader liever dood dan levend zag. Op 1 december 2017 onthult Amelie een groot geheim: ze is de dochter van Guido, die vroeger een relatie had Brigitte De Wulf. Toen Brigitte pas de nieuwe buurvrouw van Guido werd, was ze al verliefd op hem. Ze hield van onder andere zijn strengheid en ambitie. Wanneer Guido meermaals werd bedrogen door Marie-Rose De Putter, was Brigitte zijn troost. Door hun relatie van een paar maanden werd ze zwanger van Amelie De Wulf. Guido heeft nooit geweten dat hij een kind heeft verwekt bij zijn buurvrouw. 'Beroepsleven' Voor de start van de serie richtte Guido VDB Electronics, een succesvol elektronicabedrijf, op. Hij was CEO met eerst Xavier Latour en later Willem Delfosse als zijn rechterhand. Tijdens het 3de seizoen neemt Didier De Kunst het bedrijf tijdelijk over tijdens de ontvoering van Guido. Hij koopt ook het merendeel van de aandelen waardoor Guido machteloos staat. Bij zijn terugkomst besluit Guido opnieuw een bedrijf op te starten: VDB Systems. VDB Systems wordt al snel succesvoller dan VDB Electronics waardoor er een fusie komt tussen de twee. Guido wordt opnieuw CEO en Didier verhuist naar het dochterbedrijf van VDB Electronics genaamd FAIC. Tijdens het 6de seizoen zet Guido een stap opzij als CEO na zijn ongeval in Malta waardoor Veronique Van den Bossche tijdelijk de leiding krijgt. Nadien blijft Guido tot aan zijn dood in 1999 aan de leiding staan en zorgde in de loop der jaren voor nieuwe dochterbedrijven, waaronder de Van den Bossche Plant in Malta en het Franstalig filiaal van het FAIC. 'Trivia' *Anno 2018 zou Guido 70 jaar geweest zijn in de serie. *Door vele problemen met de makers verliet acteur Karel Deruwe in 1993 eventjes de serie. In 1999 werd uiteindelijk beslist om zijn personage uit de serie te schrijven: Guido wordt vermoord. *In 2014 bezoekt Marie-Rose De Putter op Guido's verjaardag (25 juni) zijn grafsteen. De grafsteen geeft weer dat Guido geboren is in 1948 en overleden in 2000. Dat laatste klopt eigenlijk niet, want hij werd neergestoken in de aflevering van 13 december 1999, waarna hij meteen stierf en begraven werd. *Op 16 september 2014 was Gunther Levi's muziekgroep 'De Romeo's' te gast in het komische programma 'Lang Leve'. Tijdens een biografische persiflage rond Gunther Levi duikt acteur Karel Deruwe in een sketch weer op als Guido, die op zoek is naar een nieuw gezicht voor zijn zoon Peter Van den Bossche. De scène werd opgenomen op de set van Familie. Het is de eerste keer in 15 jaar dat Deruwe de rol van Guido opnieuw op zich nam. *In september 2014 vertelde acteur Karel Deruwe in een interview in Dag Allemaal dat hij niet categoriek zou weigeren wanneer de makers hem ooit zouden vragen om terug te keren in de soap. *Op 3 oktober 2017 werd bekendgemaakt dat Karel Deruwe terug zal keren gedurende het 27ste seizoen. Uiteindelijk keert zijn legendarisch personage eenmalig terug op 5 januari 2018 na 18 jaar afwezigheid (zijn eerste scène sinds 1999: https://vtm.be/familie/guido). 'Generiek' Intro1 versie6 foto02.png Intro1 versie5 foto02.png Intro1 versie4 foto02.png Intro1 versie3 foto17.png Intro2 versie1 foto01.png 'Galerij' familie1.jpg Portret-guido.jpg 26167891 1558828067566281 4326717284167362897 n.jpg 29177823 934730683367792 4606335655789210467 n.jpg Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Guido Van Den Bossche